Soren Russo
"One day I will come back and I will bring the whole world after me for you." Soren Russo is a young man who travelled to many places by sea. His aim being to always become stronger, he has been trained in several martial arts and has toughened his body. However, his real goal is to find a way to cure his sister, who is sick with a strange disease that makes the doctors helpless. After finding one of the Devil's fruits, he ate it and decided to search for the mystical Shards. Appearance Soren Russo is a well-built man. His body has several scars due to his extensive training and reckless fights. He smokes cigarettes nearly all the time, excluding when he has to get down to work. He usually wars a T-shirt along with his favourite brown collarless jacket. His haircolor is a mixture between blond and auburn and his eyes are brown. He always wears a pendant on his neck, given to him by his sister. Personality Soren is a quiet man. He never wants to be a nuisance and tries to avoid confrontation to such a point he rarely talks with other people since childhood. Due to this he has always been considered creepy by others. The only person he is close to is his sister Mira, especially after the death of their parents, and they share a very strong bond. He is generally a pacifist, always trying to keep his cool and avoids fighting outside the battlefield. However, when he is enraged he stops thinking and people say his power amplifies several times. He is also a good guitar player and music is his hobby. History Since childhood Soren was a strange child. He avoided talking to people and always spent time by himself or playing with his little sister. His father was a renowed local guitar player and Soren started playing since he was 6 years old. However, their parents died in an accident when he was 11 years old and he and Mira were looked after by their grandparents. Next year Soren started training martial arts but after three years he moved to boxing. He trained for four years and during that time he became a national junior champion. When he was 18 he started journeying around the world and learned many different fighting techniques and styles, as well as certain knowledge of cooking and maintaining a ship. During this time he also found a Devil's fruit on a wrecked pirate ship that he decided to sell in future. However, when he returned home 7 years later he learned his sister Mira is sick with a strange incurable disease. Detirmined to save the only person he values, he ate the fruit to gain more power and set out to sea in search for a certain legendary Shard he heard of in an old pirate poem. As of late, he was attacking different ships to test his new power and steal treasure. This earned him a bounty of 15,000,000. Currently he is a freelance pirate. Powers and Abilities Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit) 'is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will. Haki *'Kenbunshoku Haki: This is by far the only Haki ability Soren can use. However, he is still not enough experienced with it. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Soren searches for the Sovereign Shard because it "hums with life". *Lights his cigarettes by snapping his fingers. Category:Character Category:Pirate